


Hero

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [45]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: This is ... the sort of end?  I always planned on ending this at the 3rd birthday mark.  There may be one or two others, but this about wraps it up.  Thanks for reading along!  I hope to have the third booklet sorted soon.
Series: The Rutabaga Project [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hero

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is ... the sort of end? I always planned on ending this at the 3rd birthday mark. There may be one or two others, but this about wraps it up. Thanks for reading along! I hope to have the third booklet sorted soon.


End file.
